Many applications employ object tracking techniques. For example, cars and people may be tracked in surveillance applications, the trajectory of a golf ball may be tracked in a golf training aid application, and an object in a sporting event may be tracked to enhance a video presentation of the event. Typically, object tracking techniques use two or more cameras which are synchronized to capture images of the object at the same time. The synchronized images are used to determine or estimate the position of a moving object which is depicted in the synchronized images. However, synchronizing the cameras is cumbersome and time consuming. For example, a high resolution clock signal must be made available simultaneously at each of the cameras, e.g., using the technique referred to as “genlocking” in the broadcast industry. In addition to the extra equipment which is needed, e.g., cables and connectors, and the labor required to provide the clock signal, which is in itself a significant part of system set up, failures can be difficult to detect. As a result, the quality of the resulting position estimate can be questionable. One subtle way in which the synchronization can fail is when the signal path of a clock signal to the cameras has inadequate termination. This can cause signal reflections and signal delays, effectively destroying the synchronization.